My Memory
by zazabeans
Summary: Sakuno left for Kyoto. Can Ryoma get her back into his life? Are they meant to be together? (RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno) Completed!
1. Last Goodbye

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Yoz! A new fanfic for all RyoSaku fans. Ryoma and Sakuno are 16 years old in this story. Imagine how handsome Ryoma is when he is 16... drools! Ok, I hope you like this story although the starting isn't well written. I had no idea how the story will be like. I haven't planned it yet. Haha!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Ryuzaki sensei looked at her granddaughter disapprovingly.

"Sakuno, you didn't tell me you applied for Kyoto Girls High School." She said and placed the admission letter on the table.

Sakuno looked down guiltily.

"I am sorry. It's just that the school offered the subject that I want to learn." Sakuno said.

"If you study in Kyoto, where are you going to stay?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

"I already rent a room at a girls' dorm. It is close to the school and most of the girl's there attended that school." Sakuno said.

Ryuzaki sensei stared at her angrily.

"First, you choose a school in Kyoto without telling me. Next, you already have a room over there. You planned all this by yourself?" She scolded.

"The school offered many interesting subjects." Sakuno said.

"Don't tell me there are no high schools in Tokyo that offered those interesting subjects? Sakuno, you are being unreasonable. I thought you told me you are applying for Seishun Gakuen High School." Ryuzaki sensei crossed her arms.

"I wanted too... but I changed my mind. Obasan, I hope you understand. At least I can learn to be independent over at Kyoto." Sakuno said.

Ryuzaki sensei face softened and she hugged her granddaughter. She hates to admit that she would miss her granddaughter.

"I am not angry with you. I am just disappointed that you made the decision without informing me first. Are you sure you want to study in Kyoto?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

Sakuno nodded. Ryuzaki sensei sighed.

"I guess it is ok if that is your final decision. After all, you are 16 years old already. Have you told Tomoka that you are leaving for Kyoto soon?" Ryuzaki sensei asked.

"She knew that I applied for Kyoto Girls High School but I haven't told her I got a place in the school." Sakuno replied.

"How about Ryoma?" Ryuzaki sensei wanted to know.

"Ryoma kun...? Why would it concern him?" Sakuno asked.

"Hmmm? I thought the both of you are becoming good friends lately. I wonder what he will say if you tell him you are leaving?" Ryuzaki sensei wondered.

"I doubt Ryoma kun would care. He only cares about tennis." Sakuno said.

"You do know that the both of you are betroth right?" Ryuzaki sensei reminded her.

Ryuzaki sensei had informed Sakuno that she was betrothed with Ryoma when they were young. She was sure that Nanjiroh had informed his son too.

_Neither Sakuno nor Ryoma seems to take it seriously though._ Ryuzaki sensei thought.

"I don't believe such nonsense." Sakuno said .She got up from her seat and gathered the forms on the table.

"Ah, that reminds me. Ryoma asked you to call him back. I think he wants to ask you to play tennis with him later." Ryuzaki sensei said.

"I told you he only cares about tennis." Sakuno said and went off to her room.

Sakuno dialed Ryoma's number and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello..." Ryoma answered.

"Ano... Ryoma kun..." Sakuno said.

"Ah, Sakuno. Are you free this afternoon?" Ryoma asked.

"No. I got something on." Sakuno said.

"Oh. I want to ask you out for lunch." Ryoma said.

Sakuno heart beat faster. Ryoma had never asked her out for lunch. He usually asked her to play tennis with him.

"I am sorry, I really can't meet you today." Sakuno turned down his offer.

Silence.

"Are you rejecting me?" Ryoma finally said.

"Reject you? What are you talking about?" Sakuno asked, confused.

"Ah, never mind. Bye." Ryoma said and hung up.

_What is his problem?_ Sakuno thought to herself.

She shrugged and dialed Tomoka's number.

----------------------

That evening, Ryoma went over to Tokyo train terminal. He stood alone and watched the train passed by. He sighed.

_Sakuno actually rejected me on my first attempt to ask her out._ Ryoma thought sadly.

When his father told him that Sakuno was his fiancée, he was angry. Slowly, Sakuno had managed to steal his heart and he had fallen deeply in love with her over the years.

Ryoma leaned against the wall and sighed.

All of his tennis buddies started dating when they went to high school. Momoshiro is dating Ann, all his other senpais have a girlfriend and even Horio is dating Tomoka now.

_Everyone have a love life, everyone except me. Five more days and I will be in high school. Why is it that I still feel so lonely and lost?_ Ryoma thought sadly.

Ryoma eye's widened when he saw Sakuno. She was reading a pamphlet. Ryoma quickly walked over towards her.

"Sakuno..." Ryoma said.

Sakuno turned.

"Ryoma kun!" She said in surprised. Sakuno quickly hid the pamphlet about Kyoto in her bag.

Sakuno had just bought her ticket for Kyoto. She would be leaving in two days time.

"I thought you said you got something on." Ryoma said.

"Oh, that was in the afternoon. I am free now." Sakuno smiled weakly.

"Good. I'll treat you dinner." Ryoma said. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along with him.

"Ano... Ryoma kun. Why are you so anxious to eat with me today?" She asked.

Ryoma stopped walking.

"I don't know. My heart asked me to spend some time with you today. Who knows when will I get to see you again right?" Ryoma said.

Sakuno was shocked. She was sure she didn't tell Ryoma she was leaving for Kyoto.

_Maybe Tomo chan told him._ Sakuno thought.

"Why are you surprised? It's a joke ok. We are going to the same high school right?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked down. She did not know what to say.

_Ryoma kun didn't know that I am leaving._ _How should I tell him?_ Sakuno panicked.

They walked in silence. Finally, they reached a Teriyaki House and went in.

"Can I have you order?" The waitress asked.

"Order what you want." Ryoma said to Sakuno without looking up from the menu.

"I'll have Chicken Don and green tea." Sakuno ordered.

"Same here." Ryoma said and returned back the menu. He looked at Sakuno.

_Strange. She seems so disturbed, like she is hiding something. Knowing Sakuno, she always likes to smile even without a good reason._ Ryoma thought.

"Ne Sakuno, can I ask you something?" Ryoma asked.

"Ummm... yeah." Sakuno said.

"Is it true that Osakada is dating Horio?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, yeah. Why did you asked?" Sakuno asked.

"I thought it was strange. They always argue. I can't believe they ended up as a couple." Ryoma said.

"Oh..." Sakuno said and looked down.

"Everyone seems to have a girlfriend but lucky me I got a fiancée." Ryoma laughed.

Sakuno blushed.

"Uh, Ryoma kun can always get a girlfriend in high school. You can meet new girls there." Sakuno said.

"A girlfriend? As if a fiancée is not enough." Ryoma said.

"Haha..." Sakuno laughed nervously.

_Why is Ryoma kun emphasizing so much on the word fiancée today?_ Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno, do you want to..."

"Here's your order sir! Enjoy your meal." The waitress cut Ryoma's word. She placed their food on the table and went off.

"Itadakimasu." Sakuno said quickly. She did not want to know Ryoma's feelings for her, not at the moment because it will hurt her more to leave him behind.

_Never mind. I will ask you to got on a date with me when I walk you back home. The night is still young._ Ryoma thought to himself and started eating his meal.

After dinner, Ryoma walked Sakuno home.

_I have to tell Ryoma kun that I am leaving for Kyoto. I will miss him so much but I have to forget him and move on with my life._ Sakuno thought in silent.

"Ryoma kun, let's pretend we never met." Sakuno said.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"I mean, when we go to high school we will date other people and move on with our life right?" Sakuno said.

"Why must we pretend we never met? Even if we never met, you are still my fiancée." Ryoma asked.

_There he goes again... using that fiancée word._ Sakuno thought angrily.

"Ryoma kun. Stop using the word fiancée. It's just an excuse but do you really like me at all? I want to forget you." Sakuno said softly.

Ryoma mouth dropped opened. He felt like someone just slapped him on the face.

"Why do you want to forget me?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because I am tired of wanting you so much. It hurts when you never show any affection towards my feelings. Whenever you called me your fiancée, it sounds like you forced yourself to say it. It is ok if you don't have any special feelings for me." Sakuno said.

Ryoma stared at her in disbelief.

"Who cares if we are betroth? We don't have to follow traditions. Let's just move on with our own life. Maybe we won't even get to see each other anymore." Sakuno said.

_I don't want to leave you behind but would you even care if I tell you that I am leaving for Kyoto?_ Sakuno felt like crying.

"You are being unreasonably. I don't want to forget you and I don't want you to forget me!" Ryoma demanded.

"Goodbye." Sakuno said and turned to enter her house.

"Why are you leaving me like this?" Ryoma shouted.

"I..." Sakuno turned and looked at him.

Drops of rain started falling down from the sky.

"Ryoma kun, it's going to rain heavily. You better leave." Sakuno said.

"Fine. Let's just forget everything. I hope we never see each other again." Ryoma said angrily. He threw a small box over at her and ran into the darkness.

Sakuno looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart pendant. Tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Ryoma kun... I am sorry." Sakuno said softly to herself.

----------------------

Ryoma entered his house and went straight to his room. Karupin quickly followed him. He slammed the door shut after his cat went in.

"What the hell is she trying to do? First she makes me fall in love with her and next she wants me to forget her." Ryoma said loudly.

He walked to and fro in his room. Karupin followed him from behind. Ryoma heard a knock on his door.

"Go away." Ryoma shouted.

"Oi Ryoma, are you chasing your father away huh?" Nanjiroh said from outside.

"I said go away. Don't disturb me." Ryoma said.

Nanjiroh opened the door and walked in. Ryoma stared angrily at him.

"How did you manage to get in?" Ryoma asked.

"You didn't lock the door, boy." Nanjiroh smirked.

"Did you manage to give her the necklace? What did she say?" Nanjiroh asked excitedly.

Nanjiroh was overjoyed when Ryoma came to him and asked for help with his love life a few days ago. He advice Ryoma to buy her gifts to win her heart.

"Oh, I threw the gift at her face." Ryoma said.

"What? You threw it at your fiancée?" Nanjiroh shouted.

Ryoma frowned.

"Stop calling her my fiancée! We broke up before we even started dating." Ryoma said angrily.

Nanjiroh laughed.

"You are so funny Ryoma. Already 16 years old and still can't handle a girl." Nanjiroh laughed harder.

"Shut up and get lost." Ryoma said and pushed his father away.

(Note: Hee hee. A new RyoSaku fanfic. I hope you like it! Will continue later. I haven't plan this story at all so I just write whatever that came in my mind. I reread this story and I think everyone is definitely out of character! This is most probably one of my crappy story. LOL!)


	2. Her Tears

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Crappy chapter 2 is here. The story still has a long way to go... sorry for the lameness in this chapter. Haha! Note, they are 16 years old in this story, so I guess they will be a little OOC by then right? Don't curse me for this chapter!

Warning: Out of character. Please do not read if you don't like OOC.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Sakuno, please call me everyday ok?" Tomoka said to her best friend.

They were at Tokyo train station. Tomoka and Ryuzaki sensei followed Sakuno there to see her off.

"I definitely will. Here's my address and phone number." Sakuno gave a paper to Tomoka.

Tomoka felt like crying. Sakuno is her best friend since elementary school. She gave Sakuno a big hug.

"You won't forget me right?" She asked.

"Of course I won't." Sakuno said and hugged her back.

"You didn't tell Ryoma sama you were leaving?" Tomoka said and unwrapped her arms from her.

Sakuno looked down.

"I... I don't know how to tell him." Sakuno said sadly.

"Why must you choose a school in Kyoto? You can always go to Hyotei or Yamabuki High School. At least, there is Atobe sama at Hyotei." Tomoka laughed.

"Tomo chan, since when did you like Atobe kun? What happened to Horio kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Just kidding. Of course I like Horio!" Tomoka grinned.

"The train will leave in 5 minutes time. All passengers, please board the train." The loudspeaker blasted.

"Bye bye Obasan and Tomo chan." Sakuno said. She picked up her luggage from the ground.

"Tomo chan, please look after Ryoma kun for me." Sakuno said. She waved and turned to board the train.

"Sakuno..." Tomo chan said after her.

"Sakuno really care about Ryoma." Ryuzaki sensei said softly and watched as the train left.

----------------------

It was the first day of school.

"Echizen, give me a break." Horio complained. He was playing tennis with Ryoma during lunch.

"Mada mada dane, Horio." Ryoma said.

Ryoma hit a ball against the wall and started playing by himself. Horio sat down on the bench and wiped his face with a towel.

"Horio! I bought your bento for you." Tomoka said happily and ran towards him.

Ryoma ignored the both of them. His mind was occupied at the moment.

_Strange. I didn't see Sakuno around school today._ Ryoma thought to himself.

"Ryoma sama, do you want some?" Tomoka asked.

"No thanks." Ryoma said and hit the ball towards the wall.

"Tomoka, any news from Ryuzaki yet?" Horio asked.

"Ah... that girl is having a blast over there. She called me yesterday and said she went clubbing with the girls at night. Most of the girls in the dorm are seniors or college students. They party every night." Tomoka complained.

"Sakuno? Clubbing? That sounds wrong." Horio said.

Ryoma frowned. What Tomoka said worried him.

"Where is Sakuno?" Ryoma asked and continued hitting the ball.

"Echizen, you didn't know that Ryuzaki left?" Horio asked in disbelief.

"Sakuno didn't tell him. Ryoma sama, Sakuno is studying at Kyoto. She would most probably be back 3 years later." Tomoka said.

"What?" Ryoma said.

Ryoma couldn't believe his ears. He was too shocked to even move a muscle. Ryoma's racket slipped off from his grasp and fell onto the ground.

"Did we say something wrong?" Horio asked Tomoka.

Ryoma opened his mouth but no words came out.

_Ryoma kun, let's pretend we never met. _Ryoma remembered her words clearly.

_She really means what she said. When she said goodbye, I didn't realize that it was her last goodbye._ Ryoma thought sadly.

Ryoma bend down and picked up his racket. He took his bag from the bench and walked off.

"Oi Echizen, where are you going?" Horio shouted.

"I... have to go." Ryoma said.

Ryoma went to the boys' toilet and threw his bag onto the ground. He went to sink and splashed cold water onto his face. Ryoma knew that he would be weak if he cries. He looked up and looked into the mirror.

_Ryoma, you idiot. Are you happy now that you let her go away?_ Ryoma thought.

"Sakuno, you left without even telling me." Ryoma said softly as drops of tears rolled down his cheek.

----------------------

Three months passed since Sakuno left Tokyo.

"Sorry, I can't go out with you. Bye." Sakuno said and slammed down the phone on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Yukino asked Sakuno. She was Sakuno's neighbor; her room is next to Sakuno's.

"Some guy that I met at the club." Sakuno said. She took the remote control from the table and started flipping through the channels.

"I envy you. So many guys are chasing after you. Don't you want to consider any of them?" Yukino asked.

"Not interested." Sakuno mumbled.

"Ah ha! You got a lover that you left back in Tokyo right? Who is it? Is he handsome?" Yukino asked excitedly.

"Boyfriend? He is..."Sakuno stopped talking and stared at the television.

"Ryoma kun..." She said when she saw Ryoma's match live on the television.

"Ryoma kun?" Yukino repeated.

"I can't believe he is losing." Sakuno said, her eyes still fixed on the television.

Yukino turned and watched the television. She looked at the teenage tennis player with a white cap on. He was playing against a guy with gray hair.

"Hey, the boy with the cap is cute." Yukino said.

Sakuno was frozen in her seat. Yukino touched Sakuno's arm.

"Are you ok? Did the boy's charms take your breath away or what?" She laughed.

"Why is Ryoma kun losing against Atobe?" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Hey, you know them?" Yukino asked. She read their names on the television.

Echizen Ryoma vs Atobe Keigo.

"I... I don't know them." Sakuno said and looked down.

"Hmm... you seems shocked to see them on television. What tournament is this anyway?" Yukino asked. She took the newspaper and flipped to the television schedule section.

"Tokyo High School Tennis championship." She read.

Yukino turned to look at Sakuno. She looked so worried for Echizen Ryoma.

"He's losing badly." Yukino commented.

Sakuno prayed silently for Ryoma's victory.

Half an hour passed. Atobe was in the lead with the score 4-1.

"We have to stop the game today since it is getting dark. We will continue this game tomorrow morning. Players, please be here tomorrow at 8am sharp." The umpire said and blew his whistle.

An advertisement came up on the screen.

"Aww... what a pity we can't watch the game till the end today." Yukino said. She stretched her arms and went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine.

"How is Ryoma kun going to catch up with a score like that?" Sakuno said softly.

----------------------

"What a pity I didn't get to thrash you today, brat." Atobe said to Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow shall be my victory. I am looking forward to it." Atobe said.

"I am awed at the sight of your powers." Ryoma said sarcastically.

Atobe laughed loudly and snapped his fingers.

"Usu." Kabaji said and picked up Atobe's bag.

"See you tomorrow, brat. Don't try to run away from our match. I haven't finished you off yet." Atobe said. He walked off with Kabaji behind him.

Ryoma kept his racket in his bag. He knew he was playing badly today.

_How am I supposed to play properly when the most important supporter is not here by my side?_ Ryoma thought angrily.

"Echizen! What a pity." Horio said.

Ryoma looked at him. He noticed Tomoka was arguing on her hand phone.

"Sakuno, you have to talk to Ryoma sama. He was losing badly today." Tomoka shouted over the phone.

"At least, try and give him your support." Tomoka said.

Ryoma carried his bag and walked passed Tomoka.

"Ryoma sama. Wait up! Sakuno wants to talk to you." She passed her hand phone to him.

Ryoma took the phone from her.

"Hello..." He said.

Silence. Neither one said a word.

"Ryoma kun... Do your best tomorrow." Sakuno finally said.

"Oh..." Ryoma answered.

"I saw your match today over at the television." Sakuno said.

"Do you even care if I lose?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course I care... I care for you, Ryoma kun." Sakuno said.

Ryoma felt his heart melted when she said the words he longed to hear.

"Then... why did you leave?" Ryoma asked softly.

"I am... sorry..." Sakuno said.

"Sakuno... are you crying?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoma knew that Sakuno was crying over the phone. Her voice was shaky and she was choking over her words.

"Ryoma kun..." Sakuno cried.

"Sakuno. You left me and you are the one who is crying now..." Ryoma said.

"I miss Ryoma kun so much that it hurts..." Sakuno said.

"I miss you too. It feels good to know you still care." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma kun, do your best tomorrow. I will watch and support you over here." Sakuno said.

"Sakuno... are you... are you glad that we met?" Ryoma asked her.

"I don't want to forget Ryoma kun..." Sakuno cried softly.

"Then wear the necklace I gave you the other day. At least you can remember me that way." Ryoma said.

"The necklace that you threw at me." Sakuno laughed.

"I can't wait to see you again." Ryoma said softly.

"Me too..." Sakuno said happily.

Ryoma smiled.

_I still can't bring myself to say the "three words" to her yet. Mada mada dane._ Ryoma thought.

(Note: Aahhh... don't kill me after you read this chapter! I know it was badly written and the whole chapter is crappy. Haha... Do you think Ryoma get to marry Sakuno in the end? hint)


	3. I Love You

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Chapter 3 is here! Nothing special in this chapter, just some out of character. Haha! Review if you want. This chapter is for all those who leave reviews, thanks a million!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Wow, Echizen is really playing well today." Horio commented. He was watching Ryoma playing against Atobe.

"Must be Sakuno's words that inspired him." Tomoka said.

"Brat, you purposely made me in the lead yesterday huh?" Atobe said and hit the ball over.

"Are you awed at my powers now?" Ryoma asked. He returned the ball.

"Shitty brat! Grow up already!" Atobe said angrily. He was insulted by Ryoma's words. He smacked the ball down towards Ryoma.

"Mada Mada dane!" Ryoma said. He moved a step away from his position and returned the ball.

"How come you can do almost every techniques?" Atobe asked. He missed the ball.

"Game won by Echizen. 5 games to 4. Echizen leading." The umpire shouted from his seat.

Atobe frowned. He was not impressed by the technique known as "Ryoma Zone." Ryoma grinned and pointed his racket towards Atobe.

"I thought you said you will thrash me today? Give me your best shot, Monkey King." Ryoma provoked.

_This brat mood is different from yesterday. He seems more energetic, what made him like this today?_ Atobe thought.

"I will be the champion for this tournament, brat!" Atobe said. He tossed the ball in the air and served.

"Please say that after you've won. Sadly, you still have a long way to go!" Ryoma said and returned the ball.

Half an hour passed and Ryoma won the match with the score of 6-5.

"I can't believe you won." Atobe said.

"Why are you surprised? I am sure you will lose today." Ryoma said.

"Never mind, I'll make sure I will win the Japan tournament this year." Atobe said and walked off the court.

"Ryoma sama! You did it! You won!" Tomoka said happily.

"Echizen! Treat us lunch. You did receive a lot of money from this tournament." Horio said.

"Lunch?" Ryoma said. He suddenly had a better idea on how to spend the money.

"Horio, next week is the school holidays right?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, but we still need to come school for tennis practice." Horio said.

"Let's skip practice." Ryoma said.

Horio and Tomoka stared at Ryoma.

"Seriously? What is more important to you than tennis, Echizen?" Horio asked.

"We are going to Kyoto this Sunday. Leave all the expenses to me." Ryoma said. He turned to Tomoka.

"You have her address right?" Ryoma asked.

"Sakuno? Ummm, yeah but she stays in a girl's dorm. I am not sure if they allow boys in." Tomoka said.

"Whatever. Just tell her you and Horio are dropping by. I want to surprise her." Ryoma said.

"Uh, ok..." Tomoka said.

"Echizen, you are paying for our fares, food and hotel?" Horio asked.

"I told you I am paying for everything. Just accompany me ok?" Ryoma said.

"He must be really rich." Tomoka whispered to Horio.

"Let's meet at 8am on Sunday at the train station. I am going off to buy the tickets. Don't forget to tell Sakuno you are dropping by, Osakada." Ryoma said. He packed his bag and walked off.

----------------------

"Sakuno, Horio and I are dropping by to visit you this Sunday afternoon. We are staying at a hotel for a few days." Tomoka said.

"Tomo chan! How sinful! Staying in a hotel room with a guy?" Sakuno shouted over the phone.

_Darn, what is this girl thinking?_ Tomoka thought.

"We rent separate room of course." Tomoka said.

"Oh, ok. Tomo chan, I am so happy that you are dropping by. I will bring you around Kyoto. There are so many cute guys in Kyoto." Sakuno said excitedly.

"Um, yeah. So I'll be reaching there around noon." Tomoka said.

"I am looking forward to see you." Sakuno replied happily.

----------------------

"Sakuno, your friends are coming today right?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, but I have to go out for a while. They are coming in the afternoon but I will be back by then." Sakuno said.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Shizuru asked. She is the manager of the dorm.

"I am meeting Yashiro san for breakfast. That guy keep on begging me to go out with him so I had no choice." Sakuno said. She quickly combed her hair and put on her shoes.

"Wow, that made her date numbers eight for this week. Sugoi!" Midori said.

"As if I enjoyed the dates. Bye, got to go." Sakuno said and left.

----------------------

"This is the girl's dorm?" Horio asked.

Ryoma, Horio and Tomoka stood in front of the big mansion. Tomoka shrugged and went to ring the doorbell.

A lady with short brown hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Shizuru asked.

"Hi, we are Sakuno's friends. Is she staying here?" Tomoka asked.

"I see. Sakuno is not here at the moment but you can come in and wait for her." Shizuru said.

"Thanks." Tomoka said. They entered the mansion and followed the lady to the living room.

"Give me back, you little rascal!" Yukino shouted.

"Haha, no way!" Midori stuck out her tongue at her.

"Midori..." Yukino turned and saw the three of them.

Tomoka smiled and waved. Yukino stared at Ryoma.

"You... that tennis player!" Yukino stood up and walked towards Ryoma. She remembered the tennis match that she watched with Sakuno.

"Huh?" Ryoma said.

"Echizen Ryoma right? You are friends with Sakuno?" She asked.

"I am back." Sakuno said as she entered the living room.

She saw Tomoka, Horio and... Ryoma.

"Ryoma kun!" Sakuno said in surprised.

"Ah, Sakuno." Tomoka said and ran to hug her friend.

"Tomo chan, I am so happy to see you." Sakuno said and give her a big hug.

Ryoma stood in silent and observed Sakuno. She was much prettier than before. Her hair was slightly shorter and she did not braid it. She became fairer and her cheeks were rosy.

Ryoma blushed when he saw Sakuno looking at him.

"Ryoma kun, thanks for dropping by." Sakuno said.

"Sakuno, how is your date today?" Midori asked as she tugged on Sakuno's sleeve.

"Date?" Ryoma repeated.

"Midori chan..." Sakuno said.

"Speaking of dates, two guys called and asked to speak to you earlier." Shizuru said.

"Whoa Sakuno. You seem popular here in Kyoto." Tomoka said.

"Oi Sakuno, you liar. When I asked you about him, you said you don't know any Echizen Ryoma." Yukino said.

"Yukino!" Sakuno scolded.

Ryoma was horrified. He came to Kyoto and found out that he was forgotten from Sakuno's memory.

"I... uh, don't know her." Ryoma said.

Sakuno turned and look at Ryoma.

"What did you say?" She said.

"I came to accompany this guy here." Ryoma pointed to Horio.

"Hey, Echizen..." Horio said. He stopped himself from continuing with his words. Horio noticed that Ryoma was upset.

"That's right. I asked him to accompany me. I want to get the feeling of playing tennis here in Kyoto so I invited him to come. He is my tennis partner." Horio said.

"Lame excuse." Tomoka whispered to Horio.

"Oh, so you really didn't know Sakuno?" Yukino asked.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and their eyes met. He turned away.

"No I don't." Ryoma said.

Sakuno felt her heart breaking.

"Haha, then you should get to know her. She's really nice and all the guys are crazy over her. I really envy her." Yukino laughed.

"Yeah, the both of you make a good pair since you both play tennis." Midori said happily.

"Enough already." Sakuno said.

"Sakuno, where can we get a good hotel here?" Tomoka asked.

"Hotel? Why don't you three stay over here? Don't waste your money. We got rooms to spare here." Shizuru said.

"Really? Cool." Tomoka said.

"Sakuno, why don't you bring your friends around town? We help to bring their things up to their room." Yukino said.

"Uh, ok." Sakuno said.

Sakuno brought them to a restaurant for lunch and sight seeing. Ryoma had been quiet the whole afternoon. He was too upset to even look at Sakuno.

----------------------

That night, Sakuno, Yukino and Tomoka went to the dorm's outdoor hot spring.

"Sakuno, you noticed that Ryoma sama is quite upset today right?" Tomoka said.

Sakuno nodded. She sighed.

"Why should he be upset?" Yukino asked.

"Actually, it was Ryoma sama's idea to come here to visit you. He was supposed to pay for all our expenses here." Tomoka said.

"Ryoma kun's idea?" Sakuno asked.

"I think he really miss you so much. You did watch his match against Atobe san right?" Tomoka asked.

"Ryoma kun played well against Atobe san." Sakuno smiled.

"He told Horio he won that match for you. That is why he decided to spend the money he won to visit you." Tomoka said.

"Sakuno, are you sure you don't know Echizen Ryoma?" Yukino asked. She was confused.

"Yukino, I do know Ryoma kun." Sakuno said.

"Sakuno is Ryoma sama's fiancée." Tomoka said.

"Did the both of you have a fight? Is that why you left him to study in Kyoto?" Yukino asked.

Sakuno looked down. She was confused too.

"I want to forget him, that's all." Sakuno said softly.

"Being apart doesn't mean you can forget about someone. If you love him so much, you will miss him even more." Yukino said.

"I thought Ryoma kun didn't care if I left... but I was wrong. When he said the sweet words to me, I know that he miss me a lot. I... I want to go back." Sakuno said. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Sakuno..." Tomoka said. She wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and pulled her close as Sakuno cried on her shoulders.

----------------------

Sakuno got up from her bed. She turned and noticed that Tomoka was sound asleep next to her. Sakuno walked out the room and went downstairs.

She pushed the door open and stepped outside into the cold, dark night.

"Ryoma kun!" Sakuno said. She turned around to find him standing in front her.

"How did you know my name?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course I know your name." Sakuno said. She was annoyed with his question.

"I thought we don't know each other." Ryoma replied.

"What?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma shrugged.

"Never mind. You are pretty cute and I would like to get to know you." Ryoma said.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said. He held out a hand towards her.

"Ryoma kun. Stop this nonsense." Sakuno demanded.

"Wow, we just met and you called me Ryoma kun, shouldn't it be Ryoma san?" Ryoma laughed sarcastically.

Sakuno frowned.

_Fine, I'll play along with your stupid game._ Sakuno thought.

"Ok, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno said as she shook Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma bring her hand towards his lips and give it a kiss. Sakuno blushed. His kiss left a warm touch on her hand.

"What a pretty name." Ryoma said. He let go of her hand and looked at her.

"Yours isn't bad either." Sakuno said.

Ryoma started laughing.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno." Ryoma said. He had enough of his acting.

"Huh? What are you trying to do?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno, I want you to come back to Tokyo." Ryoma said.

"Why must I?" Sakuno asked.

"I made a mistake by letting you go. I don't want to make the same mistake again." Ryoma said.

"I am sorry... I can't go back." Sakuno said.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"I can't. I am schooling here." Sakuno said.

"Fine! Then stay here as long as you want." Ryoma said angrily. He turned and walked off.

He was angry that Sakuno was being stubborn.

_Sakuno can always transfer school._ Ryoma thought.

"Ryoma kun... wait..." Sakuno said.

Ryoma continued to walk, leaving her behind.

Sakuno chased after Ryoma and hugged his waist from the back. Ryoma stopped walking as she leaned closer and rested on his back.

"I... I really miss Ryoma kun. I don't want to lose you too." Sakuno said softly. She started to cry, leaving her tears on Ryoma's shirt.

"Then why don't you come back?" Ryoma asked.

"I want to continue to study here. The school has a subject that I really like." Sakuno said.

"What about me?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma kun, please try to understand. You are important too but..." Sakuno can't find the right words to say.

Neither one of them said a word for a moment.

"I guess we can... try to work things out. Kyoto and Tokyo isn't that far. I can always visit you if I miss you, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma kun..." Sakuno said.

"Sakuno, just promise me that you will come back to Tokyo after high school. Then we can go to Tokyo University together." Ryoma said. He turned and faced her.

"Don't you want to be a professional Tennis player after high school?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, I can still be a professional Tennis player in University right?" Ryoma smiled at her.

"Ryoma kun not angry at me?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma touched her cheek.

"How can I be angry at my fiancée? I love you so much." Ryoma said. He congratulates himself for saying the "three words" to her.

_It sounds right when he called me his fiancée today. Ryoma kun seems sincere when he said he love me._ Sakuno thought happily.

Ryoma leaned closer and kiss her softly on the lips.

(Note: Mada mada! Please forgive me for this lame chapter!!! Gomenasai!!! It is not the ending yet. Please wait for the next chapter. Haha.)


	4. Dreams

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

The ending is here. Sorry for the crappy story... hahaha... I hope you like it though. Million thanks to all those who reviews. Ryoma and Sakuno are 22 years old in this story, therefore... out of character.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

6 years passed.

Sakuno stepped inside class 1-2 of Seishun Gakuen. The class silence down when they saw her. Sakuno smiled and put down the books and papers she was carrying on the table.

"Ok, I got your test papers here. I am going to return them back to you." Sakuno said.

The students started groaning and mumbling.

Sakuno looked around the class. There seems to be lesser students than usual.

"Mitsumi san, where are the rest?" Sakuno asked the class representative.

"They went to support Seigaku Tennis match." Mitsumi replied.

"Seigaku are playing against Fudomine right?" Ayame asked Mitsumi.

"I think so. The girls are probably cheering for Sasuke buchou. Our Tennis players are so handsome." Mitsumi said dreamily.

"Mitsumi san and Ayame san, please keep quiet while I am giving out the papers. Hikaru Kenji is not here right? Anyone want to help and pass the paper to him?" Sakuno asked.

"Me!" Most of the girls shouted and raised their hands.

Sakuno laughed. Hikaru Kenji is one of the Seigaku Tennis regulars.

_A first year regular, reminds me of someone..._ Sakuno thought to herself.

"I will let the class rep to pass the paper to him." Sakuno placed Hikaru's paper on Mitsumi's desk.

"Yay! I got my beloved Hikaru sama's paper." Mitsumi said happily.

"How unfair. Just because you are the class rep." Ayame argued.

Sakuno continued to give out the rest of the papers.

"I think the coach is handsome. Haha." Ayame said to Mitsumi.

"He is 22 years old. That is like, 10 years older than us." Mitsumi said.

"Yeah, what a waste. You think he is married already?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"I had no idea. Let's ask sensei, she should know him." Mitsumi said.

Sakuno went over to Ayame's desk and placed her paper down.

"Ask me what?" Sakuno asked.

"Sensei, you know the Tennis coach right? Do you think he is married?" Mitsumi asked.

Sakuno started to blush.

"Uh... well..." Sakuno said.

"Haha, sensei you are blushing. You find him handsome too right?" Mitsumi asked.

"No... err... hey, you girls shouldn't be talking about guys in class. This is science subject. Please talk about science." Sakuno said.

"The coach name, Echizen Ryoma right?" Ayame said to Mitsumi.

Sakuno felt her face burning when they said his name. She quickly turned around and walked to the front of the class.

"Haha... sensei like the Tennis coach, Echizen Ryoma!" Mitsumi said loudly.

"Sensei, you are not married right? You can consider him." Ayame joined in the teasing.

Her student's teasing embarrassed Sakuno. Her students did not know that she is Ryoma's fiancée and they had been dating for a long time.

When Sakuno finished high school, she returned to Tokyo. Sakuno and Ryoma attended Tokyo University together. After they graduate, Sakuno became a Science teacher at Seishun Gakuen. Ryoma became a professional Tennis player and the school's Tennis Club's coach.

"Please keep quiet. I am going to start teaching the new chapter." Sakuno said. She turned to write on the board, ignoring her student's teasing.

----------------------

"Good job, guys." Ryoma said.

Seigaku had won the match against Fudomine.

"Echizen sensei, do you need my help to carry the things back to school?" Sasuke asked his coach.

"It's ok. I can manage. You guys go home and rest." Ryoma said. He bent down and gathered the items that needed to be returned back to school.

_Of course I am going back to school. I am meeting Sakuno there to walk her home._ Ryoma thought to himself. The thought of her made him smile.

"Sensei, why are you smiling?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh?" Ryoma looked up at the first year tennis regulars.

"Oi Hikaru, let's go party." Hamazaki said as he slapped Hikaru on the back.

"That hurts, senpai." Hikaru said.

"Haha, the guys are waiting for the star player. Let's go." Hamazaki said.

"Iya da!" Hikaru said and walked the other direction.

"Oi, where are you going?" Hamazaki pulled him.

"Home." Hikaru said.

Ryoma watched his students.

_They remind me of myself... and my senpais. Those days we spent together._ Ryoma thought.

----------------------

"Ayame chan, let's match make the tennis coach with Ryuzaki sensei." Mitsumi said excitedly.

"Why? What if she already has a boyfriend?" Ayame asked.

"Impossible. Did you see how she blushed when we talked about him?" Mitsumi laughed.

Both girls walked out of the school building. They had spent their afternoon in the library to study for their test.

Mitsumi suddenly pulled Ayame and hid behind the gates.

"Is that Ryuzaki sensei? She seems to be waiting for someone." Mitsumi whispered.

"At this time? Almost everyone had left." Ayame said.

"Ackt! The tennis coach." Mitsumi said when she saw him walking towards her sensei.

"Whoa..." Both girls said when they saw him kissed her.

----------------------

"Ryoma kun, you are late again." Sakuno frowned when she saw him.

"Don't blame me, the train was late." Ryoma said. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Can you forgive me now?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoma wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They started walking.

"Ryoma kun, class 1-2 teased me today. Last time was the third year students. They keep on teasing me." Sakuno said.

"Oh, then tell them you are my fiancée." Ryoma said.

"It's embarrassing when they tease." Sakuno said.

"Why is it embarrassing? The tennis club knows you are my fiancée." Ryoma said.

"Really? You told them?" Sakuno asked.

"Yup. Then they won't dare to chase after you." Ryoma laughed.

Sakuno hit him gently on the arm.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sakuno said.

"Heh, I am sure many people knows about our relationship. Shiba san wrote so many articles about us anyway." Ryoma said.

"That's true." Sakuno said.

"This shows that your students didn't read the newspaper or tennis magazine. You should make them read, then they can see articles about us." Ryoma said proudly.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma kun." Sakuno said.

----------------------

"We saw them together." Mitsumi announced to the class the next day.

"Hee hee, let's tease Ryuzaki sensei some more when she come." Ayame said.

"Old news. Why are you talking about it anyway?" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru sama! You mean you knew and you never told us?" Mitsumi asked.

"Oh, the coach told us Ryuzaki sensei is his fiancée. Didn't any of you read the newspaper often?" Hikaru asked.

"Fiancée? Are you serious?" Mitsumi asked.

"They were in the newspaper?" Ayame said.

Hikaru frowned. The girls were annoying him.

"For a professional tennis player, of course his face is all over the newspaper." Hikaru mumbled.

"What's with all the noise?" Sakuno asked as she entered the class.

"Eh... sensei! You never told us you are Echizen sensei's fiancée." Mitsumi said loudly.

Sakuno blushed. She didn't expect that morning to be so havoc.

"Why must she tell you? It's personal." Hikaru said.

"Sensei, when are you getting married? Invite us ok!" Ayame shouted from her seat.

"Married?" Sakuno said.

_Now that they mentioned the word married, Ryoma kun haven't proposed to me yet._ Sakuno thought to herself.

----------------------

"What?" The Seigaku regulars shouted.

Ryoma sighed.

"I am sorry, but I have to go to U.S for a couple of years. The Tennis tournament means a lot to me. I hope you guys understand." Ryoma said.

"Echizen sensei, then who is going to be our coach?" Hikaru asked.

"An old friend of mine, Fuji Syusuke." Ryoma said.

"Is he as good as you?" Sasuke asked.

"He is really good, back then he is known as the Tennis Prodigy in Seigaku. Just, don't do anything that will offend him." Ryoma smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Hikaru asked.

"Two months from now." Ryoma said.

Ryoma watched his students whispering to one another.

"We understand. Echizen sensei, we wish you all the best for your tournament in U.S." Sasuke said.

"Thank you. I hope you guys will make it to the Nationals." Ryoma said.

_Now, how am I going to tell her?_ Ryoma thought.

----------------------

"Let's go over to my house for dinner." Ryoma said to Sakuno.

"Uh, ok." Sakuno said.

_I should confront Ryoma kun and ask him when we are getting married._ Sakuno thought.

"Ryoma kun... uh... when are we..." Sakuno mumbled.

"Getting married?" Ryoma finished the sentence for her.

Sakuno looked down on the floor.

"A few years later." Ryoma said.

Sakuno sighed. Ryoma always said the same thing whenever she asked him about marriage.

They walked in silence. Finally, they reached his house.

"Sakuno, follow me to my room. I want to talk to you about something." Ryoma said.

"Oi Ryoma, don't try to do anything dirty to this young lady." Nanjiroh said from behind his magazine.

"I am not like you, oyaji." Ryoma said.

Ryoma walked up to his room. Sakuno followed him. He closed the door behind him and went over to her. Ryoma hugged her.

"Sakuno, if I say this... please don't cry." Ryoma whispered to her.

"Umm... ok." Sakuno said.

Her heart beat faster.

_Is Ryoma kun going to propose to me? Of course I will cry of happiness._ Sakuno thought.

"I... am leaving for U.S two months later. There is a tournament I must attend." Ryoma said.

Sakuno felt her hopes crumbled down. Her heart was breaking. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Sakuno pushed Ryoma away.

"Ryo... Ryoma kun... you... are so... mean." Sakuno cried.

"Sakuno..." Ryoma said. He tried to touch her but she pushed him away.

"U.S is so far away... and you are leaving me behind." Sakuno said.

"I..." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma kun... I hate you!" Sakuno said as she turned to run to the door.

"Wait." Ryoma pulled her hand.

"Let me finished what I want to say." Ryoma said.

"What is there more to say? You are leaving me anyway." Sakuno said.

"I never say I am leaving you behind." Ryoma replied.

"Haha. As if you will bring me along. Now let me go." Sakuno tried to pull her hand away from his grasp.

"Of course I will bring you along. I won't leave my wife behind!" Ryoma said.

"What... did... you say?" Sakuno asked. She looked at him.

_Ryoma kun said wife..._ Sakuno thought.

Ryoma let go of her hand. He took out a small box from his pocket and kneeled down before her.

"Sakuno, will you marry me?" Ryoma said as he opened the box.

Sakuno started to cry. She went over to Ryoma and hugged him.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said happily.

"Ryoma kun, why didn't you ask earlier? Instead, you have to make me cry." Sakuno scolded.

"I want to see how you react if I told you I am leaving." Ryoma grinned.

Ryoma took out the diamond ring from the box and slipped it onto Sakuno's finger. He looked at her fingers.

"It looks perfect on you." Ryoma said.

"Oi Mr and Mrs Echizen, dinner time." Nanjiroh knocked on the door.

Nanjiroh couldn't help but grinned. He overheard their conversation from outside.

"Ryoma kun, I am so happy today." Sakuno said.

"Let's go down. Oyaji and Okasan have already started to plan the wedding." Ryoma said and hold her hand.

"Really?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma laughed.

"They got excited when I told them I want to propose to you today." Ryoma said and pushed the door open.

"Ah Sakuno. I am really looking forward to teach my grandchild tennis." Nanjiroh said when he saw them.

"Oyaji... you think too much." Ryoma scolded.

"Come on Ryoma, you told me that you are excited to start a family soon, right?" Nanjiroh teased.

"Oyaji, you don't have to tell Sakuno that." Ryoma scolded.

"I don't mind." Sakuno whispered to him.

Ryoma blushed and remained silent. Sakuno smiled happily at him.

My dreams finally came true... 

(Ending... bye bye! Told you this is one of the crappiest stories. Haha! I got a new idea for a RyoSaku fanfic, will write when I am free. Cheers!)


End file.
